The inclusion of a heater in the air intake system of a compression ignition internal combustion engine is very beneficial in reducing cold start time and white smoke especially during operation under cold ambient conditions. However, the positioning of a heater in the air intake system tends to present packaging problems in that it can interfere with other components and it tends to add height to the engine assembly above the intake manifold. In addition, depending upon the location of the heater in the air intake system, the heater may develop hot spots, thereby reducing its reliability. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,164 to Thimmesch, FIG. 1, is an example of unequal distribution of air causing portions of an elongated heating element 26 in line with inlet 102 to be less hot than the end portions of element 26 which are spaced from inlet 102. As a result, the useful life of elongated heating element 26 is reduced due to overheating of its ends.